It is generally understood that vehicle engines have various fluid lines, including those that transport oil, coolant, and other potentially high pressure fluids. Typically, high production vehicles utilize flexible hoses that accommodate thermal distortion between components of the engine, as well as production variances that result in inconsistent locations and positions of the connection points for fluid transportation. These flexible hoses can have a relatively high cost and in some cases can have decreased performance near local high temperature heat sources. Alternatively, rigid fluid lines can be difficult to implement in high production vehicles.